Magic Item - Dragon Chess Set
Dragon’s Chess Set 26,200gp, minus any missing pieces White Side King - Gold Dragon 5,000gp Queen - Silver Dragon 3000gp Bishop - Brass Dragon x2 250gp each Knight - Copper Dragon x2 500gp each Rook - Bronze Dragon x2 1000gp each Pawn - Faerie Dragon x8 200gp each Black Side King - Red Dragon 5,000gp Queen - Blue Dragon 3000gp Bishop - White Dragon x2 250gp each Knight - Black Dragon x2 500gp each Rook - Green Dragon x2 1000gp each Pawn - Various Drakes x8 200gp each Every time a chess piece is used for a magical effect it disappears from the board forever. Bishops - Brass Dragon bishops are made of dream sand. Blowing on the piece causes all creatures within a 30’ cone to become drowsy and must make a DC 13 Will save or fall asleep for 1d6 rounds. Creatures immune to sleep (including elves) are unaffected. White Dragon bishops are ice grenades. When thrown the pieces shower frost on the square it hits and all squares within 5’. The area affected by the frost causes 1d6 cold damage each round and affects the area like a grease spell, save it is composed of ice. The frost lasts 1d4 rounds. Kings - Gold Dragon king is a potion of Luck. For the next 8 hours whenever the drinker has to roll a d20 they roll 2d20 and take the better roll. In addition they can never critically fail on attacks for the duration. Red Dragon king is an Eye of Ill-fortune. The owner aims the piece at one target within 30’ and they are immediately cursed (as per spell Bestow Curse, but with no save) with a –4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, ability checks, and skill checks. The curse may be removed in the same manner as the spell. Knights - Black dragon knights extends into a Wand of Acid Arrow - 3 charges - as spell but may be used by the owner regardless of class. The wand lasts 24 hours and then vanishes forever. Copper dragon knights acts as an explosive flask. Throwing the piece causes it to detonate in a puff of slow gas. Any creatures within the square targeted or within 5 feet of that square must make a Fort Save DC 14 or be slowed for 1d4 rounds. Pawns - Drakes pawns are each a potion bottle - drinking the contents grants the drinker Resistance 10 to either acid, cold, electricity or fire. 2 types of each potion per full set. The potions last 1 hour each. Faerie Dragon Pawns - Summon a Faerie dragon assistant for 24 hours. The Faerie dragon acts as a familiar to the owner. Happy to help with any task that wouldn’t go against their nature (such as cold-blooded killing or blatant lallygagging). More than one pawn may be used at a time, though the Faerie Dragons will play together noisily when not being directly commanded. Queens - Each queen piece summons a Blue or Silver Dragon wyrmling respectfully. The Wyrmling acts as a summoned monster and lasts 1d6 rounds (determined in secret by the GM) before vanishing in a roar of sonic energy. The sonic roars causes 6d6 sonic damage to anyone within 5 feet of the wyrmling. Reflex save DC 17 to take half damage. Rooks - Bronze Dragon rooks bestow upon the owner the spells of Cat’s Grace, Bear’s Endurance, Bull’s Strength, Eagle’s Splendour, Fox’s cunning and Owl’s Wisdom for one turn. Green Dragon rooks grants the owner a single use of a Dimension Door as the spell (as though cast at 7th level).